LOS VECINOS CULLEN
by Mary A. Brandon C
Summary: Que pasaria si una de las inmortales mudanzas de los Cullen n resuelve como una normal...
1. Chapter 1

LOS CULLEN.

CAPITULO I: NUESTROS AMABLES VECINOS I

POV._ SRA. BUGATTI

-Cielo, cariño, amorcito….LEVANTATE YA MISMO, ESCUSA DE ESPOSO-

-¿qué sucede cielo?-

-Son los nuevos vecinos amor, los que la señora Poth, le dijo a la señora Leith, que le dijo a la señora Bulatovic, que le dijo a la señora booth y ella a su vez me dijo a mí, son los nuevos vecinos…se llaman…se llaman, cariño pásame la agenda junto al teléfono, yo lo anote por aquí, tenia q contárselo a la señora Buisson, y a la señora Bulow, pues son la crema innata de nuestra sociedad-

-cariño pásame ese esfero, anotare los autos, wow tienen muy buenos autos…-

Se ve que es familia muy pudiente, preparare unas galletas, las llevare, seré a primera en visitarlos, y ver qué tipo de cosas tienen; pues las cosas no pueden ser a medias, tengo que informar con todo, y….oh my god…quien es ese…por Dios, será uno de los hijos, pero que mono tan caliente, wow que calor.

-cielo, tomare un baño, luego iré con los vecinos a darle la bienvenida, no te atrevas a tocar las galletas, los hize con la mantequilla barata, sabes que esa fue la de tu infarto-.

* * *

POV_JASPER CULLEN

-Deja de mirarme de ese modo Jasper- me dice mi resortico chillón, intente ablandar la espesa atmosfera, pero me miro aun peor, mejor solo fijo dormir; se nota que mi pequeña pixie esta de muy mal humor, ella lo vio venir, cualquier cosa q sea, no va a ser buena.

-vamos- dice Emmett dándole una palmada "delicada" a mi Alice en la espalda, sé que eso no la lástima, pero me molesta mucho que lo haga, siento que algún dia le puede desprender la mitad del cuerpo.

-Emmett- le silbo, sin percepción al oído humano, conteniéndome de hacer algo mas, solo basto con una mirada tierna de Alice y me tranquiliza completamente.

Al dar vuelta en el auto, estaba una casa, grande, pero después de todo una casa, nosotros la haremos nuestro hogar, nuestro refugio.

Emmett parqueo su auto, y salto como niño pequeño, corriendo a abrirle la puerta al otro auto, donde estaba Rosalie.

-Niños, nos llamo Esme- con una lista en la mano, todos nos acercamos a escuchar las indicaciones, normalmente no hacíamos esto, pero hemos tenido practica, además es la segunda mudanza de nessie y el perro.

* * *

POV._EDWARD CULLEN

Entramos a la casa, enseguida note incomodidad por parte de Bella, mi esposa, se lo que piensa, aunque, me tenga bloqueado, se que piensa que es muy ostentosa.

Pero en ese momento, me preocupo muchísimo más, los pensamientos del perro, hacia mi nessie, solo le di una mirada de advertencia, y enseguida cambio de pensamiento.

* * *

POV._NESSIE CULLEN

Mi tía Rose es hermosa, me gusta mucho su cabello, yo soy de las pocas que les puede poner flores.

-Nessie, no puedes usar así tu don, cielo ya hemos hablado de esto- me dice con una dulce sonrisa-

-Lo siento tía- le digo, ella me sonríe, hay veces que lo olvido, tengo que concentrarme, mucho-

-Rose, Encontré una casa del árbol abandonada, ¿la vemos juntos?- le dice mi tío Emmett a mi tía, ella sonríe.

-Nessie, ve con Bella y quédate con ella- me dice mi tía

-Pero yo quiero ir a ver la casa abandonada- proteste.

-Si vas con Bella, te prometo que le diré a Jacob que te la muestre después-dijo mi tío Em, y mi tía rose lo miro con desaprobación.

-¿En serio?- grite emocionada, pero como que Jacob sabía que existía esa casa y no me había dicho, que malo.

* * *

POV._CARLISLE CULLEN

Muy bien chicos, escuchen.

-Nessie, ¿donde está Rose?- pregunte al ver que entro y se sentó en el borde de la escalera, acurrucándose en el costado de Esme; cerro los ojos bajo las placenteras caricias de Esme hacia sus risos.

-Mi tío Em. Descubrió una casa del árbol abandonada, y se llevo a mi tía a mostrársela y no me quisieron llevar; pero me prometieron que…-

Nessie no había terminado cuando Edward comenzó a gruñir, Bella le tomo la mano y lo trato de tranquilizar.

-Edward…- lo llamo Bella, el respondió ante la caricia de Bella a sus rizos, o eso creí yo cuando escuchamos un estruendoso ruido, que pertenecía, a que una considerable porción de la casa cayo del segundo al primer piso, no podemos permitir que Nessie vea eso, o más bien a ellos, pero aun mas, cuando escuchamos el timbre de la puerta

-Hola, Hola Bienvenidos vecinos- todos volteamos a ver a tres señoras, una con un pie, una con unas galletas, y la otra con un flan.

O genial, la puerta estaba abierta….

* * *

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PRONTO SUBIRE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO…PORFAVOR DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, AYUDENME A CRECER COMO ESCRITORA…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos este es el segundo capítulo, les recuerdo que los personajes son de la saga crepúsculo (S.M.), sin embargo la historia me pertenece a mi…que la disfruten

LOS CULLEN

CAPITULO II: BIENVENIDOS

POV._ESME

Solo tranquilízate un poco, no es nada del otro mundo, ya hemos pasado por esta situación, de hecho, no recuerdo, pero me imagino que ah sido muchas veces.

-hola vecinas, mucho gusto, me llamo Esme- digo extendiendo la mano, muy segura de mi misma.

-hola soy…- dice mi esposo

-Carlisle Cullen, lo sabemos, bienvenido- dice la señora mas obesa abrazando a mi Carlisle.

-S…si…claro, am, mucho gusto.-dice el tratando de zafarse del abrazo, con mucho éxito.

-¿y sus hijos?- pregunta la señora del pie.

-am, si.- dije-Niños-me aterre al ver que solo tres de ellos aparecieron, levante la ceja en forma de protesta, pero algunas cosas que se que están pasando mejor no preguntarlas.

-¿y los demás?- pregunto la señora caminando, hacia la parte donde antes había uno de los cuartos de la casa.

-ya conoce a los adolecentes, me imagino que están apropiándose de sus cuartos- dijo Carlisle, haciendo señas de invitarlas a la parte donde había casa, gracias a Dios ella se guiaron gustosas de MI CARLISLE.

-Ella es Bella, el es Edward, y ella es la menor Nessie- Bella hizo un gesto el cual supe interpretar por la forma como presente a Nessie.

-Eres muy hermosa Nessie, te pareces mucho a tus hermanos, pero no se parecen a ustedes- dijo la señora volteado a vernos a Carlisle y a mi.

-Nuestros padres murieron, cuando éramos muy pequeños-dijo Edward-Sin embargo, no nos hacen falta, casi no recordamos nada de ellos, amamos a Carlisle y a Esme, ellos son nuestros padres- complemento Bella.

De un momento a otro apareció Alice, saltando, y se puso detrás de Carlisle.

-Papa Em me quiere golpear- dijo haciendo un puchero, que lo sentí, así que le acaricie sus puntiagudos cabellos.

-Ella es la segunda menor, se llama Alice- dije haciendo la introducción.

-hola mucho gusto- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Sabes Alice, tengo un hijo que parece ser de tu misma edad…-la señora no pudo terminar de hablar.

-PIXIE- un estruendo divertido apareció; le mire con tono autoritario lo cual hizo que se detuviera enseguida.

-Mama, la pixie hizo que Jasper hiciera que yo…-

-Emmett, conoce a los vecinos- dijo bella

-Hola- solo dijo eso y se les lanzo a un abrazo de oso que solo el podía hacer, las señoras se atemorizaron a vez su corpulento cuerpo acercándose a ellas.

-El es mi hijo mayor, Emmett- Emmett escucho los silbidos de Rosalie y se puso cerca de Alice, con lo que Carlisle se puso entre ellos, Edward se puso entre Emmett y Carlisle.

Enseguida aparecieron Rosalie y Jasper.

-Ellos son mis hijos del medio, son gemelos, más no idénticos, Rosalie y Jasper-concluí las presentaciones.

-Rosalie, tengo un hijo que creo que es de tu edad, me imagino que sería buena idea, ya que me imagino que es un cambio muy fuerte, nueva vida, nueva institución..-

-Nos educan en casa- contesto Emmett

-¿En serio?- dijeron las tres señoras sorprendidas.

-Es decir, no te ofendas querida pero eso ya no se usa eso es algo primitivo, en que era vives-como se atreve esta señora.

-Mis hijos están bien educados y tienen el nivel de conocimiento de universidad- dije tratando de parecer serena, Carlisle me tomo de la mano.

-claro querida, lo que tu digas- me dijo esta, esta, esta señora.

-Si usted lo desea comprobar, porque no hacemos un juego de conocimiento, ya sabe, para socializar a los chicos- Creo que algo de razón tiene Alice, por lo general no dejo que nada de esto me afecte.

-Me parece maravillosa idea- contesto la señora- les parece si les damos un tiempo para que practiquen, ustedes saben- dijo la señora muy confiada.

-no será necesario, mañana mismo lo podemos hacer- dije yo presionando.

* * *

POV_CARLISLE

Jamás vi a Esme así, pero la apoyo, es nuestra familia y el hecho de que la llamaran anticuada, fue algo cómico, jamás pensé que le podrían decir algo así, si pudiera me daría escalofríos al haberla escuchado silbar.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la visita, pero tenemos que desempacar, mañana será un gran día- dije tratando de cortar el ambiente, mire a Jasper, y enseguida se sintió la calma.

-Claro, como quieras Doctor Cullen, o te puedo decir Carlisle- dijo la señora del medio acercándose y dándome los postres.

-Señor Cullen, está bien, ¿cierto cariño?- me dijo Esme casi gruñendo.

-Si claro querida- dije

* * *

POV_ALICE CULLEN

Una vez que las señoras se fueron y Carlisle cerró la puerta, nadie sabía qué hacer o decir, nunca vimos los celos directos de Esme, solo enfermeras desaparecidas, de repente Esme volteo, Carlisle la tomo de la mano en forma de apoyo.

-Niños, lo siento, esta actitud fue totalmente errónea, no fue mi intensión, yo…- dijo Esme apenada; Bella le abrazo, y le dio una sonrisa.

-Tranquila Esme, nosotros entendemos- todos nos acercamos.

-Valla le patearemos el trasero a los actuales, por el grupo de los viejos- dijo un Emmett muy emotivo.

-Emmett yo no estoy vieja- dijo Esme.

-Chicos, tengo la lista de las cosas que tenemos que hacer para mañana- dijo Alice tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Todo estaba organizado, pero claro Em y Rose tenían que estrenar la casa, teníamos toda la noche para reconstruir cuatro cuartos de la casa que la pareja fosforito derrumbo.

Todos tomaron las tareas, y se dispusieron a laboral dejando a una Esme en brazos de Carlisle un poco perturbada y la palabra anticuada, vieja y el grupo de los viejos rondando en su cabeza; ¿será que tenía una crisis de edad?

* * *

Bueno chicos ahí concluye mi segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor dejen reviews, ayúdenme a crecer como escritora…byeee


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos este es el 3° capítulo, les recuerdo que los personajes son de la saga crepúsculo (S.M.), sin embargo la historia me pertenece a mi…que la disfruten

* * *

LOS CULLEN

CAPITULO III

P.O.V._ Edward

Alice y yo lo veíamos venir, todo era más claro que el agua y un pánico inundo mi ser al observar la visión de la pixie….

FLASH BACK….

Una vez que se retiraron las vecinas, se dirigieron a la casa de la señora Bugatti, la cual con una Mirada echo a su esposo de la sala para una fiesta de té con sus amigas.

-Muy bien, y ¿Que piensan de los nuevos vecinos?- dijo la Sra. Bugatti

-Se ven agradables- dijo la señora Judith

-¿Agradables?, ¿que no ves cuantos hijos tienen?, ¿Cuánto botox puede resistir una cara de la edad de la señora Esme?- Replico la Sra. Bugatti.

-Es verdad, ¿Que no tienen televisión?- dijo entre burlas la señora Anabel.

-¿Están seguras que es botox? La verdad no parece- Replico la señora Judith.

-Por supuesto que es botox!, que no ves sus facciones, diría que se operó y uso botox, que mal ejemplo le está dando a sus hijos- dijo algo exaltada la Sra. Bugatti.

-La verdad asustan un poco, ese chico gorila, me imagino que usara esteroides- dijo Anabel- no como mi hijo, mi hijo es natural al 100%.

-De verdad que sus costumbres primitivas me dejan atónita, no sabía que existían ese tipo de personas en las sociedades civilizadas de hoy día- dijo la Sra. Bugatti

-¿Realmente vamos a hacer el concurso de conocimiento?- Pregunto la señora Judith- No considero la mejor manera de darles la bienvenida.

-Oh Judith tu siempre tan cobarde, este es nuestro territorio y la seguridad de nuestros hijos está en juego, no sabemos las mañas que podría tener esa…esa…mujer- afirmo Anabel.

Siguieron discutiendo aspectos negativos de Esme y su supuesta adicción a las cirugías…

FIN FLASH BACK.

Apenas la pixie y yo escuchamos la puerta de la casa de la señora Bugatti cerrarse tomamos posiciones, Carlisle abrazo a Esme, la pixie y Bella trataban de arreglas los cuatro cuartos ausentes, Rosalie tomo a Nessie y la llevo al jardín, así que ahora estamos a punto de que todo estalle

P.O.V. _ JASPER

Mi hermoso monstruo saltaba de un lugar a otro, tratando de reconstruir lo que quedaba de la casa, mientras que yo impotente tenía que quedarme cerca de mí, madre, mi poder de manipular las emociones era justo lo que necesitábamos y es que si no nos hubiéramos venido a vivir aquí nada de esto estuviera pasando, me afecta un poco ver a la pobre Esme así, realmente nunca la había visto tan disgustada.

-Esme- dijo Carlisle- Querida cálmate, tu eres hermosa te amo- trataba inútilmente de controlar a aquella bestia que había poseído la tierna y maternal Esme.

Emmett, Edward y yo estábamos en el borde de la puerta que separaba a una Esme controlada a una masacre llevada a ustedes por Esme y lo que es peor, la segura visita de los Vulturis.

-Yo puedo controlar sus emociones, pero no curar su orgullo de mujer y la necesidad de defender a su familia- Dije, tratando de ayudar, obviamente no resulto.

-Rayos! Esme sí que está molesta, mi pobre vieja- dijo el gorila imprudente

Todos no los quedamos mirando

P.O.V._ EMMETT

-¡Rayos! Esme sí que está molesta, mi pobre vieja- pensó Emmett en vos alta.

Escuche varios siseos de varios lugares y sentí unos cuantos golpes departe de Edward; comprendí que lo que había dicho fue una imprudencia.

-Lo siento Esme, se me salió- Dije

Sin embargo no lo vi llegar, Esme estaba frente mío con una mirada que jamás en mi existencia olvidare, nunca le temo a nada, pero esto me asusto… lo último que vi fue a mi Rose corriendo hacia mí, yo que me reía cuando escuche que Edward al saber de la noticia de Nessie había quedado en shock, me di cuenta, nosotros los vampiros, ¡si podemos estar en shock!

* * *

Primero quiero pedirles disculpas un millon de veces, gracias por los mensajes, continuare escribiendo y subiendo capitulos! espero que les guste! quejas, sugerencias, opiniones etc bienvenidos! ayudenme a crecer como escritora! nos leemos pronto


End file.
